Midlife Crisis!
by i'll-bake-for-edward
Summary: errm well bella is enjoying her 50th birthday when her daughter comes home from her first day at forks high school upset and you'll never guess who she's upset about! altough now i've said that you probably know now anyway but you know!
1. Chapter 1

I groaned as I rolled over to open my eyes, my hand searching for the man who's been lying next to me for the last 30 years,

I groaned as I rolled over to open my eyes, my hand searching for the man who's been lying next to me for the last 30 years,

"Happy birthday Bella" his warm breath blowing over my face as he planted a kiss on the end of my nose.

"Go away" was my dreary response,

"Oh come on now, I've got a surprise for you"

"How many times do I have to tell you n…"

"No surprises I know! But come on you cant tell me you weren't expecting us to do something special for your 50th. "

Ugh fifty, just the thought of it makes my stomach turn. But I started hearing impatient shuffles from the front room so I put on my robe and proceeded down stairs.

I tried to put on my best smile but at 8; 30 in the morning faced with all my family and friend I couldn't help feeling defeated, I mean everybody was there, Jake of course, Charlie, Sam and Emily and well the whole pack really apart from our children Billy and Francesca who were at school, plus an unmissable pile of presents. I felt like crying I was so overwhelmed after all it was a tiny room however there was still a sort of void left by the old Billy's wheelchair he died a week before I had my fist child so we thought it was the least we could do to name our child after him

The day went on like that, call from friends and family but it only got emotional when Renée called we hadn't spoken in weeks as she was on a cruse again! By the time that died down they thought it was a good idea to bring out the cake, again I groaned as I was presented with about 10 éclairs covered in fifty candles, the whole room lit up as I made my wish, the same wish I've made for the last 33 years.

But he never comes.

I know it's stupid but I can't help getting a little hopeful. It hurts Jake, him knowing what I wish for, I can see it in his face.

"Hey mum! We're back"

"Hi how was school? "

"Boring" and Billy sloped off to the garage just like his dad used to.

"Great! How about you chess?"

She shrugged and went up to her room. This carried on for a week or so, Charlie told me not to worry apparently I did the same thing but I couldn't help noticing the glint of a tear in her eye. I asked Billy if he'd noticed anything at school

"No I don't hang around with her type of people at school mum I'm in the year above remember"

How could I forget that was his answer to everything.

Even Jake said I was being paranoid but I had to ask, I've seen this before

"Are you okay love?" I asked cautiously

"Fine why" her blunt answer

"You just seem upset that all"

"It's just there's this guy mum"

Oh god a guy! Still it could be worse

"Wooo" I joked "What's he like?"

"Oh I can't even describe him mum, he's just perfect like he's from heaven an angel or something" We laughed but my smile soon fell. "but there's something about him?"

"What about him?"

"Well I sat next to him in trig and I saw him across the canteen and well he looks at me like he hated me like I was killing him or something "

"oh? how"

"God I don't know mum but he has this look in his eyes"

I said nothing but my mind was screaming at me, throwing memories around I'd all but forgotten. How could anyone forget eyes like those. Ugh I shook my head to clear it I was being stupid again

"I mean I've never even spoke to him. He doesn't know me how dear he. His family don't like me either ."

"What?" that brought me back down with a bump.

"Every time I look at them they roll their eyes or say something under their breath. On time I walked past they all went silent then he got up and walked after giving his sister another funny look then they carried on talking about déjà vu !"

She broke into tears as held her but I was lost again in more memories they were so fresh, I tried so hard to push them away and I'd succeeded until now, they came rushing back, the faces, the smells, the pain. Could it be possible after all this time they'd come back, unchanged still as beautiful and young looking as ever? Impossible I told myself Impossible he said he was never coming back.

"What's his name love" I pried, my heart beat skipping, well more like a full on sprint

"Edward I think. Edward Cullen." More sobs broke out but this time they were mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Me

"What's his name love" I pried, my heart beat skipping, well more like a full on sprint

"Edward I think. Edward Cullen." More sobs broke out but this time they were mine.

Me. Fifty year old me. Sat on my daughters bet sobbing my heart out because my high school love has returned unchanged, unharmed and gave my daughter a funny look.

This was pathetic I thought to myself but even lying in bed next to the one other man I loved that much with my two beautiful children asleep down the landing I couldn't help but notice the new aching feeling in my heart a feeling of loneliness, pain and still the feeling deep, deep down he might still love me. Although that might just be from me pigging out on éclairs and other pastry treats form friends.

How? How could I be thinking this?! I've been happily married to Jake for 30 years until now I had no plans to change that I still don't. I love Jake but I loved Edward. Just thinking his name sent new ripples of pain down my spine and fresh tears rolled down my cheek. You would've thought by now my tear ducts would be dried up and finished with the amount of crying I did, but oh no I can still the warm fresh tears streaking down my face.

That's it. I can't lie hear contemplating divorce with my jack for 17 year old looking man in his hundreds. I have to go and see for myself.

"Bella honey its 2:30 in the morning where do you think your going?" jakes muffled voice came from somewhere under the duvet.

"I err forgot to check on Charlie I'm just going to see if he's ok" it was the only thing I could think of.

"at half two in the morning won't he be asleep?"

"probably but I'll just stick my head round the door. You know check he's sleeping ok"

"Bella what's going on" he was awake now, and probably would be until I returned.

"nothing I just want to check he's ok. I'll be back soon" I pulled on my sweatpants and grabbed my jacket as I headed for the door.

"honey please just ….."

I could hear him behind me but I couldn't stop. Once in the rabbit I drove down the drive and into forks not knowing where I was going but at the same time I knew exactly where I was going.

Still streaming I stopped and wiped my eyes, amazed at what I saw the long winding driveway that had been completely overtaken by weeds was neat and perfect with little patches of flowers. Slowly I proceeded taking in everything around me until I reached a clearing in which there was the grand house last time I was hear I did not dare step inside it looked so empty and abandoned now as I looked closer I saw a row of perfect, new expensive cars.

I stopped and got out this could not be true. Now way. Not on this earth. How dare they, after all this they decide to show up again out of the blue…but my thoughts were interrupted,

"Excuse me can I help you miss?" the voice it was so clear, the voice that once promises to seal my fate now didn't even recognise me.

"Can I help you" it was still so sweet I turned only to be met by his same familiar face. Still handsome any young it was unfair he hadn't changed one teensy weency bit and hear I was wrinkled, going grey, sagging to middle earth. At that point If you listened closely you could hear my world ripping apart

"oh my" were the last I heard beside my shaking as more violent tears escaped me and my ribcage felt like it was being torn apart. No not my ribcage my heart.

"carslile" was all I managed to say and even that was a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

"oh my" were the last I heard beside my shaking as more violent tears escaped me and my ribcage felt like it was being torn a

"oh my" were the last I heard beside my shaking as more violent tears escaped me and my ribcage felt like it was being torn apart. No not my ribcage my heart.

"Carlisle" was all I managed to say and even that was a whisper.

At that point I must have fainted because the next thing I felt was the cool stone floor in the entrance to the grand Cullen mansion. Feeling strong enough I promised myself no more tears and forced my tired old body to sit up, cautiously opening my eyes to see if I was really were I thought I was. Yes. And to find a troubled Carlisle sitting on the bottom step of the staircase staring blankly at the wall above my head.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I found nothing in the void of my broken chest which grew and grew after every blink, having to open my eyes to see the worried expressions on their faces' plus knowing that I would eventually have to explain it all to Jacob.

"Isabella, when we left we, Edward especially… " I cringed away from is sweet voice "changed, we thought you had too. Clearly not. Otherwise we wouldn't have come back"

"But…but…" my hopeless pleas were greeted more sternly than before

"NO! Listen to me we are leaving. This time we are defiantly not coming back. You will accept this, stop looking for us and grow up"

Those last words stung more than the others and hung in the air. I knew I was in pain but I felt so numbed by this so I turned to his face hoping to find some pity, maybe a happy memory but no, nothing instead I found a loathing look on his face maybe hate. And his eyes were different. Not topaz anymore black, red around the edges.

Could it be they had given in a life they had worked so hard for gone. How could they?

Then I dawned on me where were the others? Had they left already like last time? Were thy in another room?

"Carlisle…"

"What?" He snapped, becoming slowly more agitated.

"Where are the others?"

Silence.

"well?"

"they left and Edward and I are joining them later"

"you mean he's not with them now?" the remains of my heart fluttered maybe, if he was still here I could speak to him sort things out. Hold him.

"He had to meet someone" now he was being blunt, I most certainly did not like this new Carlisle, but then I remembered, Francesca looked very dressed up. I climbed off the floor a little less gracefully than I had hoped but it was challenging trying to be graceful with arthritic wrists. Damn I hate being old!!

"who"

"you know who. You just said her name." I must have said it out loud!

"NO he wouldn't" I began running for the door. Until naturally I tripped. But determined, and slightly embarrassed and continued. I swear behind me I heard him laughing and calling my name.

in the rabbit I floored it, grateful now Jake didn't put a limit on how fast this thing could go. Soon enough I pulled up to the house and found Jacob on the porch step, phone in hand. He stood up to greet me a thousand questions running across his face.

I had no time for him now I had to get to my daughter…

"FRANCESCA" I screamed although my withered old voice didn't travel as far any more

Immediately he understood, dropped his stick and wheeled for her bedroom. I followed closely behind.

Too late. Her body was sprawled across her bed, blood dripping from her hand. She was however not dead which made it even worse my daughter Francseca Mary Grace Black was becoming the undead, a leech. A blood sucker, the one thing I always wanted to be, the one thing I would've given everything up to be so I could live with him in the space behind time where they lived unchanging forever, a vampire!

I could see in jakes face he knew the same thing, our lives fell apart in that one glance.

"dad what the hell is going on" Billy's voice came from behind

"just help me move her into the basement son,"

"but…but …but she's dead" he sputtered the words through tears

"no son, not dead just gone that's all "

"no" was all he could manage

my poor baby Billy he understood and helped Jake move her body, I on the other hand could not stand to look at her body now writhing in agony as for some absurd reason I was not jealous for my half dead vampire daughter not only jealous but I felt myself begin to hate her too, she had the one thing I wanted most in the whole world. Edward. Forever. I couldn't believe myself, more to the point I couldn't believe_ HIM._

After all the times I hinted asked and was promised he chose Francesca over me! And for all I know she didn't even ask.

Then I noticed a small piece of paper on the rug, neatly folded but with a small trail of blood down the side, she must of got a paper cut, I fearfully unfolded it and read it

_I'll love you forever and always, my sweet chessie. I am so sorry for what i did to you I know it will be hard it was an unforgivable thing to do. You must leave your family they are unsafe and untrustworthy to be around in your state . We will come and get you I promise._

_ All my love _

_Edward_

I was about to rip up the tiny piece of paper with his neatly scrawled writhing on when I noticed through my tears

_Dearest Bella,_

_I'm sorry for what I did to you but it had to be done_

_Sorry, for you loss._

_Edward._

I ripped off the part where he wrote to me, screwed the rest up and chucked it into the basement where I could hear her screams.

The next few nights Jake slept on the sofa and I cried myself to sleep clutching all that I had left of Edward, my first and only true love, trying to drown out the screams.

Three days after we, Jacob, Billy and myself gathered in the front garden to say out farewells to Francesca. She got the letter and spoke to Jake, he is so understanding and loving towards her even the way she is now and made her promise to visit when she was…better. Thought they had both decided it was best for her to leave. Billy too still loved his sister and teased her carefully though as now she could turn a simple high five into him loosing an arm. When she came to say goodbye to me I couldn't bring myself to look at her beautiful face, she tried to hug me I held on for a second knowing my baby chessie cheese cakes was in there somewhere but pushed her away after knowing that she would not be coming back and what was left I did not like.

As she got into her car we shared one glance but it was not nice and happy she looked like a lost child but with amazing piercing eyes now black in the centre and I looked at her as if she killed my baby, like I loathed every part of earth she walked on, and sadly enough it was true and she knew it.

Jake and Billy waved her off but I could not, would not. Knowing it was my fault she had to go, my fault she was a vampire, my fault she would live forever with Edward and I hated it.


End file.
